macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
SDF-1 Macross
The '''SDF-1 Macross is the titular transforming space-craft featured in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross, being the first of the super-dimension fortresses it spawned the many ships featured in the Macross franchise. Technology & Combat Characteristics Only includes specific characteristics to this vessel, see Macross Class for common characteristics The technology on this vessel was way beyond mankind's at the time of discovery. With the help of scientist's throughout the world they reversed engineered this Overtechnology. Armaments Weapons *OverTechnology Macross super-dimension-energy cannon with beam polarizing converging system (bow) x 1 *OverTechnology guided converging beam cannons x 8 *high speed 178 cm electro magnetic rail cannons x 4 *large automatic anti-ship missile launchers x many *various missile emplacements x many Mecha Variable *VF-1 Valkyrie x 212 (in February 2009, later replaced with VF-1 Super Valkyrie x 300+ by February 2010) Non-Variable *HWR-00-Mk II Monster *ADR-04-Mk X Defender Vehicles * QF-3000E Ghost x 120 Docked Craft *Prometheus class (CVS) *Daedalus class (SLV) Special Equipment & Features Docked Craft: 1 x CVS-101 Prometheus Class (docked port); 1 x SLV-111 Daedalus Class (docked starboard). History Warning, Spoilers Ahead! The Super Dimension Fortress Macross A massive alien spaceship, 1210 meters (3,970 feet) long, crashes onto an unsuspecting Earth in the year 1999, on an island in the Pacific Ocean. In Macross, the island is called South Ataria Island, and is located at the extreme end of the "Ogasawara Island chain". Inspection of the wreckage reveals that the spaceship was manned by giant aliens many times larger than humans and that their technology is centuries and probably millennia beyond that of Earth. The alien spaceship is revealed to be a war vessel. As a result of this, humanity realizes that there is a potential threat beyond Earth and some believe an international government should be established to unite the world against any hostile aliens. The crashed ship is rebuilt and a city, called Macross City, flourishes around it. During the reconstruction, the huge ship is given the hull classification "ASS-1"'' or "Alein Spaceship 0ne,"'' After compleletion the ship is reclassifed as the "SDF-1 Macross" or "Super Dimensional Fortress 1 Macross" In 2009, now manned entirely by humans, the ship is prepared for its maiden voyage to seek out alien cultures and promote peace - its initial goal being never to start a fight. Giant alien humanoids called theZentradi suddenly arrive in the Solar System with a force of several hundred ships, looking for the spacecraft they have been tasked with taking back. The SDF-1 turns out to be "booby trapped" (pre-programmed to fire its main gun at the Zentradi when detected). The ship's crew are unable to stop it from firing, forcing the humans to engage in war with the alien invaders. After a failed attempt to take off using its alien gravity control systems, which tear through the ship's hull and leaves it to fall, the renovated alien spaceship takes off using Earth-made rocket thrusters. During battle with the Zentradi, the SDF-1 attempts to draw the enemy away from the island and the civilian population using its space fold capability to travel to the far side of the Moon to rendezvous with the human space fleet. However, the first space fold transports the ship, Macross island and part of the surrounding sea to the orbit of Pluto instead. After rescuing the civilians from the island, the ship undergoes a refit from February to March 2009, with a civilian and business sector built into the aft section hull and is also docked with the CVS-101 Prometheus and the SLV-111 Daedalus sea carriers. Due to the loss of the Fold system during the first space fold, the SDF-1 crew is forced to implement a modular transformation to the ship each time the main gun was used. The resulting transformation changes the external appearance of the ship to that of a mechanical robot called the "Storm Attacker" mode. In the original Macross series, the SDF-1 Macross is the flagship of the United Nations Spacy. Gunsight One is the tactical call-sign for the bridge of the SDF-1. The bridge crew includes Captain Bruno J. Global , Chief Tactical Officer Misa Hayase and Chief Weaponry Officer Claudia LaSalle. The final three members of the bridge crew are Kim Kabirov, Shammy Milliome, and Vanessa Laird. The ship was originally a gun destroyer that belonged to a group of aliens called The Supervision Army. After being damaged in a battle against their longtime enemies, The Zentradi, the Supervision Army abandoned the gun destroyer. It wandered through space for some time before crashing on Earth. The alien ship was codenamed Alien Star Ship 1 (ASS-1) upon discovery. The arrival of the ASS-1 provokes the "U.N. Wars", since it motivates a movement to unite Earth under a U.N. controlled military government. This war is bloody and lasts throughout most of the first decade of the new millennium. In the course of that decade, the ASS-1 is rebuilt on the island where it crashed and renamed SDF-1 Macross (a term coined from Macro to imply its massive size). English-speaking fans have extrapolated that the "-ss" suffix stands for space ship, but this is not an official explanation from the Japanese creators. The "-ss" actually originated from "-su" in the Japanese pronunciation ("makurosu"), which in turn was derived from the Japanese pronunciation of Macbeth ("makubesu"), a pre-production name that one of the show's producers, an admirer of Shakespeare, initially suggested. The name "Macross" was settled upon as a compromise. In the final episode of the series, the Macross is the target of a kamikaze run by rogue Zentradi Captain Quamzin Kravshera). His assault does not completely destroy the Macross, but results in severe damage to the ship - including the loss of its main cannon and the Daedalus landing craft. The ship is repaired and refitted. returning to service as UN Spacy's headquarters. The missing Daedalus and remaining Prometheus carrier are replaced by a pair of ARMD-class carriers. The bridge crew also survive almost unscathed and Macross City remains a thriving metropolis. Macross: Do You Remember Love? In the 1984 animated film adaptation of the original series, the SDF-1 was a female Zentradi (Meltandi) gun destroyer that crashes on Earth after being chased by the male Zentradi (as opposed to the original series where the SDF-1 was a Super Vision army ship fighting male and female Zentradi alike). Since the Zentradi and the Meltlandi have already been at war for hundreds of thousands of years, its presence on Earth after being rebuilt cause the Zentradi fleet to destroy the world's surface as soon as it is discovered, some time before the beginning of the film. The SDF-1 Macross folds away from Earth just as the Zentradi attack and begins its journey back to the planet to investigate what happened. The events prior to the film are shown in new footage created for a videogame based on the film adaptation released in Japan in the late 1990s. The movie version SDF-1 ship also had ARMD-class space carriers attached to the main ship at the time it was built, as opposed to the TV series where the space carriers are supposed to join the ship in Earth's orbit. Macross Plus In 2040, the virtual idol AI Sharon Apple attains sentience, and during festivities marking the 30th anniversary the treaty between Earth and the Zentradi that ended Space War I. She hacks into the systems of the entire Earth defense network, which included the original SDF-1 Macross. During this incident, Sharon Apple causes Macross to briefly launch from the artificial lake that it has rested in since 2010. Furthermore, Sharon Apple uses its abilities and the SDF-1 Macross' communications facilities to attempt to control the minds of nearly everyone on Earth. However, UN Spacy pilots Isamu Alva Dyson and Guld Goa Bowman and civilian Myung Fang Lone are able to defuse the incident, destroying Sharon Apple in the process. Macross Frontier In 2059, during a flight across the skies of Galia 4, Alto Saotome and Ranka Lee make an emergency landing and discovered the wreckage of a first-generation Macross-class ship designated as SDFN-04 Global, which belonged to the New U.N. Spacy 117th Large Scale Research Fleet. This ship closely resembles the Macross as it appeared in 2040 during the events of Macross Plus. This suggests the original Macross design was put into production at least 20 years previous of the Macross Frontier fleet's launch (as seen in episode 13, "Memory of Global"). In the final episode of Macross Frontier, a glimpse of Earth's Macross City appears, showing that the original SDF-1 Macross ship still sits in its center and continues to fulfill its assigned task of planetary defense. List of UN Squadrons 2009-2012 *Skull Squadron List of Crew Members 2009-2012 *Bruno J. Global *Misa Hayase *Claudia LaSalle *Roy Focker *Hikaru Ichijo *Maistroff *Hayao Kakizaki *Maximilian Jenius *Millia Fallyna Jenius *Kim Kabirov *Shammy Milliome *Vanessa Laird Picture Gallery Macross-attack.jpg|The SDF-1 in Attack mode. SDF1 Cruiser-left.gif|The SDF-1 in Cruiser mode, viewed from the left. Macross-cruiser.jpg SDF1-Plus Cruiser.gif|The refit seen in Macross Plus in Cruiser mode. SDF-1 Macross.jpg Notes & Trivia Background Mechanical designer Kazutaka Miyatake of Studio Nue created the original SDF-1 design for the first Macross anime series. SDF ('S'uper 'D'imension 'F'ortress) is a reference to the ship being a maneuverable space fortress capable of space folds, or travelling in subspace for faster-than-light movement. The fictional ship has also appeared on many videogames set in the Macross universe. SDF-1 Outside of Macross The toy company Select used the SDF-1 as the Maladroid Nofka in the Convertors toyline. Category:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Spacecraft Category:Variable Vehicles Category:Mecha and Vehicles Featured in SDF Macross Category:Mecha and Vehicles Featured in Macross Plus